


The Longest Con

by soregrettable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Darkest Timeline, Drabble, Hint o' D/s, M/M, Steve Rogers may be a Nazi but he's still a Bi Nazi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soregrettable/pseuds/soregrettable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Steve is HYDRA, he's still protecting the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Con

"What’s he doing here?”

“Sergeant Barnes has been assigned to my command. I’ve taken him off of active duty.”

“For how long?”

“Indefinitely.”

“The Winter Soldier is a valuable HYDRA asset! You can’t just —”

“Yeah? Well, I’m _the_ valuable HYDRA asset. The deepest cover, the longest con. Steve Rogers, Captain America — American patriot, and HYDRA agent since birth.” Steve settles back in his chair, fingers coiled in the long hair of the man whose head rests on Steve’s knee. “HYDRA assigned the Winter Soldier exclusively to me. And I say Sergeant Barnes is off active duty.”

“Don’t use that name.”

“He’s my asset now. I’ll call him whatever I want.”

 

_SIX MONTHS EARLIER_

 

It’s cold when they take the Soldier out, so cold. Bucky feels it on his skin, the crackling remnants of some chemical made to keep him stable. Someone’s leaning over him, big blue eyes wide, lips parted. A hand on his cheek - the Soldier shakes it off. Too warm. Not yet.

The Soldier doesn’t know who this man is. But Bucky does.

“Steve,” he croaks, reaching out, before hands catch him and he collapses into darkness.

 

“What did you do to him?” The voice is furious.

“Captain Rogers, he’s unstable.” Another voice, placating. “He’s usually reset as soon as he comes out of storage. If you’d just let us -”

“No!” The sound of something smashing and a door slams. “He’s never going in that thing again.”

Bucky wakes on white sheets. Someone is sponging the sweat from his forehead. This isn’t protocol. The Soldier swings himself up and out of the covers, where is the machine? He needs to be wiped. His mouth opens in reflex for the mouth guard. He splutters when a straw slips in instead.

“Drink,” says a familiar golden voice, “there you go, Buck. Take it easy.”

The Soldier sips numbly. Bucky’s head is spinning. That voice shouldn’t be here. This is a bad place, they’ll hurt him, wipe him like Bucky. Got to protect that voice. Oh God, horror floods him, What if he came here just because of me?

A name floats up out of the darkness again. Steve. This man is Steve. _Who the hell is Steve?_

The Soldier sits back and watches the man, waiting for instructions. The man stares back. He doesn’t stop cleaning the Soldier’s face. His handlers haven’t yet intervened, so it must be permitted.

“I’ll be your handler now.” The blonde man says, smoothing back the Soldier’s hair.

_Good._

The word springs to mind without warning. Nothing else has prompted a Good since the Soldier can remember. He leans into his handler’s touch. He ignores the tiny part of him screaming its head off that something is wrong.

“Steve?” He tries. The hand at his forehead pauses. The golden man smiles and it’s like a sunrise. It’s relief. The Soldier feels relief.

“That’s right, Buck. My name is Steve.”

“What’s Buck?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” says a voice outside his field of vision. The golden man shoots a glare at someone Bucky can’t see.

“Yet,” Steve corrects, looking over at him again, smiling. “Nothing you need to worry about yet. Go to sleep, now. I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept writing chunks of this without meaning to, so I'll post them as they get written. This is mostly my reaction to the Captain-America-Is-HYDRA!!! Reveal in the comics, but it's not canon-compliant with that arc.


End file.
